


Night Driving

by makkurataichou



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: M/M, UST, implied car makeouts??, night driving AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 18:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11041989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makkurataichou/pseuds/makkurataichou
Summary: There’s something hypnotic about driving at night—headlights illuminating the dark road before him, his car followed only by the light of the moon, and Mikleo always by his side.





	Night Driving

**Author's Note:**

> IT'S BEEN 84 YEARS but I finally finished writing this!! [Chim](https://twitter.com/Chimfucius) and I were talking about early fandom AU aesthetic a while ago, and about how there should be more cheesy fics where the characters drive somewhere quiet at night just to talk...and that conversation eventually resulted in this AU. There's a lot of extra silliness that involves Sorey's terrible taste in music that I couldn't cram in, but I hope to add more to this AU someday if inspiration ever strikes!
> 
> I've been looking forward to sharing this, and I hope you all enjoy!!

Mikleo looks up from his desk when he hears the sound of clattering metal and a noisy engine from outside his window. He can already hear the loud pop music blaring through the air when he runs down the stairs, and when he throws open the front door, Sorey's car is standing there as usual, half parked in their driveway. Sorey waves at him through the driver’s side window, gesturing for him to come over and revving his engines for good measure. Mikleo hears his uncle let out a groan from the living room.

“This is the third time this week,” the man sighs, rubbing his temples. “Does that boy always  _ have _ to be so loud?”

 “He really doesn’t,” Mikleo replies. “But it helps get my attention from upstairs.”

 “Just get him to call you instead.”

 Mikleo grins. “Won’t work. Sorey is Sorey, after all.”

 Michael sighs again. “Just go,” he says, running a hand down his face and waving Mikleo off with the other. The silver-haired boy nods, still smiling lightly; then, he grabs the spare keys off the counter and leaves, locking the front door and making his way over to the car.

 “Your ride is here, sir,” Sorey says with a cocky grin when Mikleo is within earshot. Mikleo rolls his eyes, but the smile on his face stays firmly in place. He can hear the cheesy pop song Sorey is listening to more clearly now, but before he can listen past the first few words, Sorey turns the volume down.

 “You never play your music when I'm in the car,” Mikleo says as he seats himself in the passenger seat, fastening his seatbelt. “Just while you're trying to get my attention.” 

 Sorey shrugs. “Ever since you complained about my taste in music two years ago, I've been trying to tone it down,” he replies with a smile. “Only the best for my most loyal customer.”

 “I don't pay you, Sorey.”

 Sorey's grin only grows wider. “Your company is payment enough! Just make yourself comfortable, okay? There's water in the car doors, if you want any.”

 Mikleo huffs. “I don't know how long that water’s been there. You're probably cultivating little ecosystems by now.”

 “At least I'm giving the microbes a home!” Sorey counters, shifting the car into reverse so he can back out of Mikleo’s driveway. “Anyway, I hope you’re ready for the ride of your lifetime!”

 “You always say that.”

 “Ah, but this time I mean it.”

 Mikleo just crosses his arms and looks out the window. His gaze softens when he sees the moon; it’s so bright, so stark against the dark blue of the night, and he can’t help but be drawn towards its light.

 “The moon’s full tonight,” he says softly. “Should we head to the usual lookout point?”

 Sorey nods. “Whatever you want.”

* * *

The drive is quiet. Sorey looks over at Mikleo a few times, but he never looks away from the window, watching as the trees go by along the dark mountain road. Sorey wonders how he isn't sick of the darkness—it isn’t really much of a view, especially at night—but there’s no way Sorey can blame him. After all, he never gets tired of driving along the roads of Elysia either, and he doesn’t think he ever will, even after all these years. There’s something hypnotic about driving at night—headlights illuminating the dark road before him, his car followed only by the light of the moon, and Mikleo always by his side. 

 “We’ve been at this for a while, haven't we?” 

 At the sound of Mikleo’s voice, Sorey smiles. It warms his heart knowing that Mikleo has been thinking about the same thing.

 “Yeah,” he replies. “The first thing I did when I got this car was drive to your place.”

 Mikleo doesn't look away from the window, but Sorey hears the amusement in his voice when he says, “I'll never forget that day. You were so excited to show me you could finally drive.”

 “And you were so stressed about that exam of yours!” Sorey frowns at the memory. “When I got there, you looked so lost and sad...I almost felt bad dragging you away.”

 “I needed the break, though,” Mikleo insisted. “If you hadn't showed up, I probably would've had a breakdown a few hours later and dropped out, and we wouldn't be here.”

 “Aw, come on, Mikleo, that’s not true!” Sorey glances over at his best friend. “We take different classes now, too, but we still hang out all the time, right?”

 Mikleo smiles softly, his gaze never leaving the mountain. “I guess you're right.”

 In that instant, as Sorey turns a corner, beams of moonlight catch Mikleo’s hair and pale skin, making Sorey’s heart skip a beat. Mikleo looks so gentle and relaxed beside him, and he feels his chest swell. All he wants is to make Mikleo as happy as he possibly can—

 “Sorey, slow down!”

 Mikleo’s shout takes Sorey by surprise, and he slams down on the brakes just before he goes swerving into the opposite lane. With a loud, high-pitched screech, the car comes to an abrupt stop, leaving steaming skid marks in its wake, and Sorey lets out a slow, shaky breath in an attempt to calm his nerves. He slowly loosens his grip on the steering wheel and turns to check on Mikleo—

 —when he suddenly becomes very aware of a warm weight pressed against his shoulder and side. Sorey looks down to find Mikleo tightly latched onto his right arm, breathing heavily. He can feel the rise and fall of Mikleo’s chest against his bicep, accompanied by a rapid heartbeat, and his own pulse begins to accelerate but for a completely different reason from before.

 “S-sorry,” he manages to choke out, shaking his head. “I never check my speed when I'm driving up here.”

 Mikleo pulls away from Sorey’s shoulder and looks up at him indignantly. “Well you _should_ ,” he grumbles, untangling himself from the brunet. “This happens too often, Sorey, you have to be more careful. ”

 Sorey misses his warmth almost immediately. “I’ll try,” he says, managing a weak smile.

 “And stop trying to show off.” Mikleo pouts, crossing his arms across his chest. “I _felt_ those hydraulics pumping back there. Nobody’s up here to see the fancy tricks your car can do.”

 Sorey laughs sheepishly. “I guess you caught me,” he says, embarrassed.

 Mikleo simply shrugs and goes back to staring at the foliage. Sorey trains his eyes firmly on the road before them as he continues to drive, but his heart continues to thump painfully against his chest.

* * *

The full moon is high in the sky when they finally arrive at the vista point. Sorey turns the car off and gets out, climbing onto the roof, and Mikleo does the same. On colder nights, they sit inside the car with the heat turned up; on warmer summer nights, they sit on the ground instead to keep the smell of metal from clinging to their skin and clothes. Tonight, it’s breezy but not too cold, and so they wrap their arms around their knees and stare up at the sky, admiring the view in silence. 

 “Hey, Sorey.” Mikleo’s voice breaks through the quiet night air. “I don’t think I ever thanked you.”

 Surprised, Sorey turns to look at him. “What for?”

 Their eyes meet, and Mikleo smiles. Sorey loves Mikleo’s smile, especially when it reaches his eyes and makes them glow with a warmth only meant for the people closest to him.

 “For coming to pick me up that day,” he says. “I mean it, I really needed the break back then.”

 Sorey lets out a laugh. “You don’t need to thank me for that, Mikleo. I was just happy to go on a drive with you.”

 He pauses before continuing, suddenly shy. “It...still makes me happy, you know. Being able to do this.”

 “Me too.” Mikleo looks back up at the moon, the wind tousling his bangs lightly. “I never get tired of spending time with you, Sorey.” Then, he grins. “Even though you’ll probably get both of us killed one of these days with your terrible driving.”

 Sorey gapes at him. “M-Mikleo! I’m not that bad, am I?”

 Still grinning, Mikleo reaches over and jabs Sorey’s side. “You’re pretty bad. But uncle Michael never lets me drive his car, so I’m stuck with you.”

 Pouting, Sorey buries his face in his knees. “At least I offer you perks,” he mumbles. “And I don’t have a Hello Kitty ornament on my dashboard that watches everything you do.”

 Mikleo shudders. “Mouldy water and cheesy music aside...I can't disagree,” he replies. “That toy is cute, but it creeps me out.”

 The conversation fades into comfortable silence once again. Then, suddenly, Mikleo lets out a sneeze.

 “Are you cold?” Sorey asks immediately, concerned.

 “Just a little. It's no big deal.” Mikleo shifts a little closer until their shoulders are touching. “This should be enough to keep me warm.”

 For the second time that night, Sorey’s heart feels like it's about to burst out of his chest. A part of him wants to lean in, to wrap an arm around Mikleo and pull him even closer...but the rest of him is too nervous to oblige.

 “L-let me get you a blanket!” he exclaims instead, swinging his legs over the side of the car and climbing down. He shuffles over to his trunk, grabs a blanket, and tosses it to Mikleo, who makes a disgruntled noise when it smacks him right in the face, weighing him down with its girth.

 “Sorry...I know it's heavy,” Sorey apologizes as he joins Mikleo on the roof. He tugs some of the blanket away to reveal a slightly grouchy Mikleo, his hair completely dishevelled.

 “If I didn’t like you so much, Sorey, I would’ve thrown this right back,” Mikleo huffs, wrapping a part of the blanket around his shoulders. Sorey tries to ignore the way his pulse speeds up at Mikleo’s words; in an attempt to distract himself, he grabs the other end of the blanket and places it over his lap. He plays with the fabric, tracing his fingers along the seams and trying his best not to get his hopes up.

 After all, he and Mikleo have been best friends forever...it’s no surprise that Mikleo likes him. And, of course, he likes Mikleo too.

 He just wishes he could tell Mikleo how _much_.

* * *

Mikleo has never met a person more oblivious than Sorey.

 Sorey is kind, friendly, and undeniably handsome. He's also an irresponsible driver, has terrible taste in music, and can't cook to save his life. But Mikleo loves him all the same; he's always loved Sorey, for as long as he can remember.

 Which is why it frustrates him when every attempt he makes to get closer to Sorey during their night drives ends up failing miserably. He's latched onto Sorey so many times since the first time they ran over the speed limit, mostly out of genuine fear, but also to see if he could ever get a reaction. He's tried to time his attempts at operating the air conditioning just so their arms could brush when they both went for it at the same time. He's rested his head against Sorey's shoulder for comfort and found himself wishing, _‘maybe this time he'll actually wrap his arm around me.’_

 Mikleo has it bad, and he’s _seen_ Sorey get flustered on several occasions. There _has_ to be something there that his best friend is shying away from, and Mikleo wants nothing more than to know what it is.

 But for now, he's content with their companionship. Their night drive routine really does mean more to Mikleo than he can express in words, and while he does have his fears about Sorey’s driving, he tries to push them aside in favour of happier thoughts. Like the times Sorey gets excited about the “edgy” decals he buys from Dezel’s store...the times Sorey brings them snacks to eat on the drive back from school...the times Sorey waves him over after parking his car, the clanking of metal and blaring pop music accompanied by a warm, inviting smile...

 Mikleo groans and puts his pencil down, closing his notebook and resting his head against his desk. There's no way he's getting any more studying done tonight at this rate.

 “Where _is_ he anyway,” he wonders out loud, absently nudging the pencil with his finger and watching it roll back and forth. “It's eleven...he should've been here by now.”

 Grudgingly, Mikleo reaches for his cellphone. He hates having to call Sorey when he's driving, especially since Sorey doesn't own a wireless headset. The thought of Sorey holding the phone in one hand and steering with the other...then suddenly losing control and swerving off the road and into a ditch— 

 Mikleo flinches at the thought. _‘He'll put me on speaker if he can,’_ he tells himself, and selects Sorey's number from his recent call list. It rings for several minutes before going to voicemail, and Sorey's gentle tenor makes his heart skip a beat, but it is soon followed by a nagging fear, clawing at his chest and filling him with anxiety.

 “He didn't pick up...” Mikleo mutters to himself after he ends the call, not bothering to leave a message. More scenarios start to crop up in Mikleo's mind. Maybe Sorey's phone is just on silent. Or maybe Sorey got mugged on the way to his car, his phone stolen and his body carelessly tossed into a river somewhere—

 He pushes himself to his feet and leaves his room, pacing up and down the stairs while sliding his hands along the banisters. He can hear his uncle watching TV in the living room, and he hopes that his footsteps are quiet enough to be masked by the sound—

 “Mikleo, what are you doing over there?”

 He freezes in his tracks. “Just...waiting for Sorey,” he responds as calmly as he can possibly manage.

 “Sounds like you're fidgeting.” He hears Michael sigh. “Has Sorey not called you yet?”

 “...he hasn't.”

 A pause. Then: “Don't worry about that kid. He can take care of himself even when you're not around.”

 Despite his nervousness, Mikleo manages to crack a smile, even though Michael can’t see it. “I know. Thanks, uncle Michael.”

 He knows Sorey is responsible in many ways. But when it comes to driving, Mikleo still believes that there are too many other factors that could get in the way, and he can't help but worry about whether Sorey ended up driving off a cliff, or if his engine exploded—

 Just then, he hears the sound of that disgustingly loud engine in the distance. Mikleo flies to the door and throws it open; moments later, he sees Sorey driving up the hill to his house. When Sorey sees Mikleo in the doorway, he flashes his lights twice with a wide grin on his face.

 Mikleo doesn't smile back. Sorey notices this and frowns, pulling into the driveway and turning off the car before getting out, giving Mikleo an apologetic look as he draws closer.

 “Sorry, Mikleo,” he offers sincerely. “I should've been here sooner but I was at school, and—”

 “School? On a weekend?” Mikleo crosses his arms across his chest, trying to hide the tremble in his hands and quell the urge to wrap his arms around Sorey.

 “Yeah! Rose wanted some help with her sports club activities, so I thought I'd lend her a hand.” Sorey runs a hand through his hair. “I wanted to call, but my phone died...so I thought it'd be easiest if I just drove here as fast as I could.”

 Mikleo wants to grab him by the shoulders and yell at him for being irresponsible. He wants Sorey to know how concerned and scared he was. But he also can't deny that Sorey's intentions were good—he was just helping out a friend in need, and that in itself fills him with comfort and a sense of pride.

  _‘How can I get mad at Sorey for just...being Sorey?’_

 So instead, he uncrosses his arms and lets out a sigh. “Just...let me know next time, okay? I was worried.”

 He sees Sorey's shoulders slump with relief. “I will, Mikleo,” he replies. “I promise.”

 As  they drive up the mountain, Mikleo hesitates before placing his fingers atop Sorey's right hand where it rests in the space between their seats. Normally he would reprimand Sorey for his one-handed driving, but tonight, he'd rather have the comfort of knowing that Sorey is here and _unharmed_. He feels Sorey’s hand gradually relax beneath his touch, and he finds himself overflowing with the urge to share his thoughts, his worries, his _feelings_ with Sorey before something happens and it’s too late…

 But he catches himself before the words spill forth. _‘Sorey will be fine,’_ he tells himself, allowing his fears to fade away for a moment as he relishes the feeling of Sorey’s warm skin against his. _‘I need to trust in him more. Sorey will be fine.’_

 Even if only for a little while, Mikleo can convince himself that everything will be okay.

* * *

One night, Sorey doesn’t drive up to Mikleo’s house and flash his ridiculous lights through the window. Sorey doesn’t show up at all, in fact—there is no sound of pumping hydraulics, no creaking of old metal, no cheesy pop songs filling the air. Sick with worry, Mikleo stays up well past midnight, until he finally receives a phone call he has been dreading for two years.

 It is a call from the hospital, telling him that Sorey has been in an accident.

 Mikleo doesn’t hear much of what the nurse says before he hangs up. A dull ringing fills his ears as he rushes upstairs to grab his coat and the keys to his uncle’s car, his heart thumping wildly out of control. He can feel his chest heaving irregularly, feel the tears pooling at the corners of his eyes, but he shakes his head and blinks them away.

  _‘Now isn’t the time,’_ he tells himself. _‘I need to see if Sorey is okay...I need to be there for him.’_

 It’s late, and so he leaves a quick note for uncle Michael on the counter before dashing out the front door.

 The drive to the hospital is silent and empty—there is no Sorey by his side, no arm reaching forward to turn off the music, no warm, solid presence to cling to when he needs it now more than ever. The car is too cold, too quiet, but Mikleo cannot bring himself to do anything about it. Not now, when he needs to get to the hospital as soon and _as carefully_ as he possibly can.

 His hands grip the steering wheel tightly as he pulls into the parking lot, and he hurriedly tugs on his jacket with one arm and locks the car with the other before dashing into the reception, breathing heavily. He’s sure he looks like a mess, but the nurse standing behind the desk already seems to know who he is and why he’s here as she gestures towards the corridor on the left.

 “He’s in the room with the open door—” she manages to say before Mikleo nods rapidly and spins on his heel, making his way towards the room with long, purposeful strides. His throat feels tight and he finds his breaths coming in short gasps; he’s too afraid of what he’ll find once he turns the corner and steps into Sorey’s room. Clenching his fists tightly, he urges himself to calm down, stopping in his tracks to take a few deep breaths before continuing on.

 When he peeks into the room, he sees Sorey sitting upright in his bed, his right arm in a sling. There are a few cuts and bruises on Sorey’s face, but otherwise he seems to be alright, and Mikleo lets out a long, slow breath.

 At the sound, Sorey looks away from the TV. His face splits into an embarrassed grin.

 “M-Mikleo!” he says hesitantly. “I didn’t think you’d get here this fast.”

 “You know I came as fast as I could, Sorey.” Mikleo refuses to look him in the eye. “What...what happened?”

 Sorey’s smile fades, and he looks down at his hands. “There was a tree, and I didn’t notice it when I was going around a bend...luckily I was going uphill so I wasn’t driving too fast—”

 “How can you be so calm about this!”

 Mikleo’s outburst takes even him by surprise at first. He’s always been the rational, level-headed one...it takes a lot to send him over the edge. But this is something he’s been dreading for _years_ now...something he’s never had the courage to tell Sorey despite how long they’ve been friends.

 “You were in an _accident_ , Sorey,” he whispers, his gaze still cast downwards. “Your injuries could’ve been much worse...you could’ve _died!_ ”

 “But I’m okay, Mikleo, I’m here—”

 “That’s not the point!”

 Mikleo finally meets his eyes, and there are tears swimming in them, threatening to spill forth. Sorey immediately clamps his mouth shut.

 “Sorey you’ve—” He bites back a sob. “You’ve given me a lot of scares over the years, but this is definitely the worst one.”

 The brunet flinches. “I’m alright, Mikleo, really…” he insists. “The car took most of the damage, honestly, it’s a mess—”

 “Cars can be replaced, Sorey! But you...you’re…”

 He says nothing more. Sorey gives him an apologetic look, but he refuses to acknowledge it. Instead, he turns around, placing his hands in his jacket pockets.

 “I’ll tell the nurse I can drive you home, if she says you’re well enough to leave,” he says in a voice devoid of emotion.

 Then, he leaves the room.

* * *

The drive back is the quietest it’s ever been in a car with the two of them. Sorey can’t help but fidget, running his uninjured hand over the leather seats. Michael has owned this car for years, only allowing Mikleo to drive it during special occasions or emergencies, so the fact that Mikleo is here now,  _ alone _ , makes the seriousness of his accident really sink in.

 He tries to reach for Mikleo’s right hand with his left, just like Mikleo has done in the past when seeking comfort, but before he can get too far, Mikleo slaps his hand away.

 “I need to be careful while I’m driving, Sorey, and I need _both_ hands to do that,” he says in a cold voice. Sorey feels his heart break just a little, but he says nothing, retracting his arm and placing it in his lap. He remains silent for the rest of the ride, taking to staring at the road before them, occasionally casting awkward glances at the ornament on the dashboard.

 Sorey isn’t aware of how much time has passed when Mikleo suddenly begins to slow the car down, pulling over at the side of the road. He recognizes this spot—it’s not far from their usual vista point. Why Mikleo has decided to stop here instead of taking him directly home though...right now, he has no idea what is going through his best friend’s head.

 Mikleo doesn’t turn the car off. Instead, he turns to meet Sorey’s gaze, and Sorey’s breath hitches at the raw emotion reflected in Mikleo’s eyes. He looks angry and hurt and on the verge of tears—there is more pain in Mikleo’s expression than Sorey feels in his own injured arm, and he inwardly curses himself for being the cause of it.

 Slowly, hesitantly, he raises his left hand and places it on Mikleo’s cheek. This time, Mikleo doesn’t flinch away from his touch; instead, he places both his hands on Sorey’s wrist as if to hold his arm in place...as though he never wants to let go. Sorey exhales slowly and leans in further, his confidence returning slightly. But he remains quiet, silently urging Mikleo to speak with his eyes.

 A few more moments pass before he hears Mikleo’s voice again. “Sorey,” he breathes into the space between their faces, and Sorey shivers at their close proximity. Mikleo’s eyes are moist with unshed tears, his eyebrows drawn together in a concerned frown, and Sorey doesn’t think he’s ever looked more beautiful.

 “Sorey, I…” He swallows. “Your life...is more important to me than you could ever imagine. So please…don’t ever scare me like that again.” His lower lip trembles as he looks up at Sorey with desperation in his eyes. “Please.”

 Sorey feels like he might cry. “Mikleo, I’m so sorry,” he manages to say. “I’m here now, and I’ll be more careful, I promise.”

 Mikleo’s eyes grow hopeful for a moment, but they soon cloud over with doubt. “How...do I know for sure?” he asks, his voice soft and unsure. He looks so vulnerable and scared, and all the reassuring words Sorey wants to say die on his tongue. He can no longer put his thoughts into words—not with Mikleo looking at him like that. So, he does what he would normally do in a situation like this and decides to run on an impulse.

 He leans forward and kisses Mikleo.

 Mikleo’s squeak of surprise is muffled against his mouth, and Sorey almost wants to pull away and apologize for being so reckless. Then, he feels a drop of water trickle onto his cheek and realizes that Mikleo is crying; that Mikleo is pressing closer and his hand is sliding up Sorey’s arm now, to his shoulder, urgent and unwilling to let go. Sorey sighs into the kiss and gently brushes his thumb against Mikleo’s cheek in what he hopes is a comforting gesture.

 When he finally pulls away, slightly out of breath, he leans in again to kiss Mikleo’s cheeks, trying to catch the tears that are still falling. In all the time they’ve spent together, he's never seen Mikleo cry, and he doesn't ever want to see it again.

 "I won't be reckless again, Mikleo," he says with a soft, shy smile. "After all, I have something worth living for. I always have."

 “Y-you…” Mikleo laughs through his tears and gently jabs Sorey in the side, pointedly avoiding his injuries. “Stop being sappy when I'm trying to lecture you.”

 “I mean it!” Sorey insists, bringing his hand up to cup Mikleo’s face again, cheek cold against his palm. “You're also the only reason why I drive half as much as I do, you know.”

 Mikleo just shakes his head, smiling faintly despite his red cheeks and tear-streaked face. Slowly, he leans in to place a kiss against Sorey’s jaw.

 “And you're the only thing that's kept me sane these past few years,” he murmurs against Sorey’s skin. “If I didn't have you, Sorey, I'm sure school stress would've gotten me ages ago.”

 Sorey stiffens, his skin still tingling where Mikleo’s lips touched it. “N-now who’s being sappy…”

 “You asked for it,” Mikleo says with a grin. “Though you cause me a whole other level of stress all on your own.”

 The brunet pouts. “You just need to be less paranoid!”

 “After tonight, I think I‘m justified,” the silver-haired boy counters, forcing Sorey to clamp his mouth shut, unable to protest. Satisfied, Mikleo pulls back and places his hands on the steering wheel. 

 “It’s getting late, we should head back—”

 “Can I stay over at your place?” Sorey suddenly cuts in without hesitation.

 Mikleo’s grip on the wheel stiffens, his cheeks still stained pink. “You're being really forward tonight, Sorey...” he murmurs. “Are you sure you don't have a concussion?”

 Sorey splutters. “I-it's not like that, I swear!” he cries, shaking his head so fast he can't see Mikleo anymore. “I just...if I go home now, and if my dad's back from his trip and finds out I totalled the car...he'll kill me…”

 “Hmph.” Mikleo huffs. “So you're avoiding another lecture.”

 “...just this once,” Sorey admits, running his uninjured hand through his hair. “I'll talk to him tomorrow...but right now I’d like to stay with you.” He offers Mikleo an apologetic smile. “Plus I made us miss our drive tonight, right? I wanna make it up to you.”

 A few moments pass before Mikleo lets out a dramatic sigh. “Alright,” he relents. “But you'd better not hog the blankets.”

 That night, instead of talking for hours beneath a starlit sky, the two of them sit side by side on Mikleo’s bed, staring up at the glow-in-the-dark stars plastered across the ceiling. Their soft light fills the room with an iridescent glow, and Sorey loves the sight as he twines his fingers with Mikleo’s and they talk late into the night in hushed whispers. And this time, when Mikleo rests his head against Sorey’s shoulder, an arm wraps around him in response, making him sigh contentedly.

 They've never needed more than this.

* * *

Epilogue:

  _A few weeks later..._

 “You did all of that on purpose?!”

 Mikleo flinches. He's not comfortable driving at night yet, and so every loud sound and exaggerated movement still puts him on edge. “Sorey, I'm trying to focus here—”

 “And so was I!” Sorey gives him an incredulous look. “Every single time you...you grabbed my arm, or touched my hand...it drove me insane!”

 Despite himself, Mikleo smirks. “So it _did_ get you riled up. I knew it.”

 “Wha—” Sorey can't believe what he's hearing. “All those times you teased me for being a bad driver...it was always your fault for distracting me!”

 A blush rises to Mikleo’s cheeks. “It's your fault for getting distracted,” he shoots back, keeping his gaze trained firmly on the road. “If you're driving, you should be responsible and stay focused.”

 The brunet mumbles a quick “like you wouldn't be distracted too” before slouching in his seat and crossing his arms across his chest. Mikleo sighs and turns his attention to the road, secretly glad that he knows these mountains like the back of his hand. He doesn't drive nearly as much as Sorey does, but he's willing to be acting chauffeur and drive uncle Michael’s car until Sorey’s arm heals completely...

 Or so he thinks until he feels a hand creeping up his thigh, its warmth seeping through his jeans. Startled at the sudden contact, Mikleo slams down on the brakes immediately, making both of them jerk forward in their seats.

 “S-Sorey!” he exclaims, whipping his head to the side to see the brunet grinning at him, his cheeks flushed. “Wh-what are you doing?!”

 Sorey leans forward. “Payback,” he says, grin growing even wider. “Let's see how long you can drive with my hand on your leg like this.”

 Mikleo’s hands tremble slightly, but he does not hesitate, staring Sorey down evenly. “You're on,” he replies, the challenge lighting a fire in his eyes and in the pit of his stomach for more reasons than one.

* * *

 Barely five minutes later, Mikleo pulls them into the nearest parking lot he can find. He shuts off the car and glares at Sorey again, his face completely red.

 “You're really satisfied with yourself, aren't you?” he asks, sounding just as flustered as he feels.

 Sorey raises his eyebrows, clearly amused. “I just moved my hand a little!” he says, shrugging lightly. “Besides, It's the driver’s fault for getting distracted, right?”

 Mikleo has never felt the urge to wipe the smug grin off Sorey’s face more than he does in that moment. A part of him wants nothing more than to kick Sorey out of the car right now and force him to walk back up the mountain.

 Instead, however, he grabs Sorey by the arm and yanks the brunet closer, bringing their mouths crashing together. 

 Several breathless moments pass before they pull apart, faces flushed and hearts racing. “Let’s see how confident you are when we aren’t driving,” Mikleo huffs into the space between their mouths. “But...I think we need to move to the back seat.”

 Sorey nods, too dazed to even form a complete response; he's lost in the taste of Mikleo on his tongue and the heat in Mikleo’s gaze. As they both clamber out of the car and into the back, Sorey leans between the front seats to grab the Hello Kitty dashboard ornament and turn it to face the outside of the car.

 “Don't worry, Hello Mikky,” he declares. “I'll protect your innocence.”

 Mikleo just laughs before tugging Sorey back for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> ...and then they make out in Michael's back seat ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) he'll never know


End file.
